The present invention relates to data recorders/reproducer devices of the type employing a limp, flexible, magnetic oxide coated disc and more particularly to such devices which record on both sides of the disc.
Various forms of data recorder/reproducer devices have been proposed which employ a "floppy", flexible disc recording medium. The disc is coated with a magnetic oxide and placed in a sleeve-like protective envelope or jacket. The jacket and disc are commonly referred to as a diskette. Such data recorder device include a rigid holder which receives the diskette. The holder includes slots extending radially from a hub aperture at which at least one magnetic head is positioned. A carriage and drive assembly translates the head radially along the disc as the disc is rotated. An example of such a data recorder may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,137 entitled TWIN FLEXIBLE DISC RECORDER WITH MOVABLE HEADS and issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Samuel A. Morgan.
Data recorders of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent employ a single head for each disc or double heads which permit recording on both sides of one disc. These latter types of data recorders are typically referred to as double-sided flexible disc recorders. Prior double-sided recorders have typically employed solenoid actuated devices to selectively position the heads into contact with both sides of the disc. Problems have been experienced with using solenoid operated devices to bias recording heads into engagement with the disc medium. The magnetic fields associated with the solenoids have had an adverse effect on record and playback quality.
A need exists for a device capable of biasing the heads of a data recorder of the floppy disc type into engagement with a disc whereby the problems heretofore experienced with magnetic fields associated with solenoid devices are substantially alleviated.